Drôle de création
by sachiko02
Summary: Lorsque Kanda voit Allen arriver dans son laboratoire, celui-ci croit à une visite amicale. Mais lorsqu'Allen lui donne la vrai raison pour laquelle il se trouve ici Kanda déchante très vite. Personnage OOC et Yaoi.


- Il en est hors de question!

- s'il te plaît Kanda, tu me dois bien ça non?

- je viens de te dire non Allen

- pourrais-je savoir pourquoi? Tu n'es pas l'un des meilleurs sorciers du royaume?

- oui c'est exact mais ce que tu me demande ne fait pas partit de mes services

- tu me dois ce service! C'est grâce à moi que tu as autant de popularité non?

Kanda soupira, ce que son ami lui demandait était trop pour lui. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose? Jamais il ne pourrait lui créer une chose aussi immonde! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le pouvait mais il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il avait la ferme intention de le dire à son ami

- je suis désolé Allen mais il en est toujours hors de question!

- et si je te paye?

- ce n'est pas une question d'argent et tu le sais

- alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Allen

- tu veux que je crée cette chose et que je la test

- ce n'est pas la première fois que tu test tes créations

- je sais et ce n'est toujours pas le problème

- alors peux-tu me dire qu'elle est le problème?

- écoute Allen, créer des choses inactives et les tester c'est une chose mais créer un homme et le tester en est une autre!

- je ne vois pas en quoi tester ce que tu fais pour les autres à de si répréhensible

- je ne coucherais pas avec l'une de mes créations! S'énerva Kanda

- je ne te demanderais pas ce service si ce n'était pas important pour moi et tu le sais

- ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelle raison veux tu que je le test?

- comment feras tu si celui-ci est inefficace? Demanda Allen

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te payer un homme sexuellement actif!

- j'ai mes raisons

- tu es tellement beau que tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi

- sauf si la seule personne que je veux ne veuille pas de moi

- je ne vois pas qui ne voudrait pas de toi

- ça, ça ne te regarde pas

- ok pas de problème, je vais te le créer ton satané type!

- merci mille fois Kanda et je l'aurais quand?

- je t'appellerais dès qu'il sera fini, soupira Kanda

- et testé?

- oui et testé, re-soupira Kanda

Celui-ci regarda Allen sortir de son laboratoire et se demanda ce qui avait bien pût passer dans la tête de son ami. Il décida d'aller voir Lavi pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il le trouva chez lui en train de ruminer

- salut Lavi tu me fais rentrer?

- oh salut Kanda, qu'est ce qui te sort de ton labo?

- une seule et toujours la même personne, Allen

- ah que t'a-t-il encore fait cette fois?

- imagine-toi qu'il m'a demandé de lui créer un homme sexuel

- un quoi ! S'exclama Lavi

- ne me fait pas répéter s'il te plaît, soupira Kanda

- il a donc décidé de mettre sa lubie à exécution

- car tu le savais? Demanda perplexe Kanda

- hélas oui, je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée, soupira Lavi

- mais pourquoi fait-il ça?

- juste parce que la personne qu'il aime ne le regarde pas

- il faut être stupide pour ne pas le remarquer !

- comme tu peux le dire cette personne est vraiment stupide

Kanda fronça les sourcils car Lavi le regardait de haut en bas en soupirant

- pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? S'énerva Kanda

- pour rien Kanda pour rien

- bon pourrais-tu me dire le prénom de cette personne?

- pour quelle raison? S'étonna Lavi

- juste pour qu'elle évite à Allen de faire une énorme connerie

- elle? Pourquoi tu dis elle? Questionna Lavi

- bah la personne dont est amoureux Allen

- je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme

- qu'est ce que tu insinues? Demanda perplexe Kanda

- je n'insinue rien du tout, je te dis simplement les faits

- Allen serait amoureux d'un homme!

- exact mais tu es long à la détente, rigola Lavi

- pourquoi ça? Répondit vexé Kanda

- car s'il te commande un "homme sexuel" comme tu l'appel ce n'est pas pour s'en faire un ami

- qu'est ce que…

- écoute Kanda j'ai du travail à faire, alors peux tu me laisser tranquille s'il te plaît

- comme tu veux, mais il faut que quelqu'un l'empêche de faire cette bêtise

- comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais bien, sur ce je te laisse Lavi

- d'accord et à la prochaine

Kanda sortit et se demandait qui pouvait bien être la personne dont Allen pouvait être amoureux? Et pourquoi ce crétin ne lui avait rien dit? Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas remarquer un garçon aussi gentil et beau qu'Allen. Kanda se stoppa et repensa à ce qu'il venait de penser. Depuis quand trouvait-il Allen beau? Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et jamais il n'avait pensé à lui d'une autre manière. Il soupira car il était hors de question qu'il créait cette chose mais il ne voulait pas voir son ami malheureux.

Il alla le voir chez lui pour savoir où il en était avec cette histoire. Il frappa chez lui et c'est un Allen à peine réveillé qu'il lui ouvrit avec pour tout habit un caleçon. Kanda se sentit rougir en voyant son ami dans cette tenue

- tu ne devrais pas ouvrir habillé comme ça Allen

- je ne suis pas une fille

- et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison!

- pourquoi ? Tu ne va spas me violer quand même?

- je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'idée envers toi

- alors où est le problème ? Allez entre

Kanda passa devant Allen et se demanda pourquoi son ami se comportait si bizarrement ? Peut être parce qu'il aimait un autre homme et qu'il avait peur de lui en parler ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi car il était très compréhensif et ça Allen devait le savoir

- alors pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Demanda Allen

- pour discuter

- discuter de quoi ? De ta future création pour moi ?

- non je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette chose mais plutôt des raisons pour lesquelles tu veux les faire

- je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne regardait que moi

- tu aimes un autre homme ?

- de quoi parles-tu ? Rougit Allen

- Lavi m'en a parlé

- de quoi se mêle t-il encore celui là ! S'énerva Allen

- ne t'énerve pas c'est moi qu'il lui est demandé

- pourquoi cherches-tu absolument à savoir la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait cette commande ?

- je ne sais pas, peut être parce que ça ne te ressemble pas

- et alors les gens changent non ?

- pas à ce point là !

- arrête de me poser toutes ces questions, si tu ne me le fait pas alors j'irais voir un autre sorcier

- hors de question ! S'énerva Kanda

Kanda poussa Allen contre le mur, il ne savait ps pourquoi mais il était hors de question que son ami aille voir un autre sorcier

- à quoi joues-tu Kanda ? S'énerva Allen

- je veux des réponses c'est tout

- pourquoi tu t'énerves et pourquoi me maintiens tu comme ça ?

- je ne sais pas

- alors lâche-moi ! cria Allen

- hors de question ! Répondit du tac au tac Kanda

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Allen et avant qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils leurs arrivés leurs langues s'entremêlèrent une dans effrénées. Mis lorsque Kanda s'aperçu de ce qu'il faisait avec son meilleur ami il se recula précipitamment et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Une fois dehors il se demanda ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ? Il soupira et retourna à son laboratoire. Allen et lui étaient amis depuis leur enfance, alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? En arrivant à son laboratoire il vit que Tiky l'y attendait déjà

- que viens-tu faire ici ? S'énerva Tiky

- pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, explique Tiky

- comme si un gars comme toi se déplaçait sans raison

- tu me connais bien on dirait, bon je voudrais savoir une chose

- comme si j'allais te dire quoi que se soit

- est-il vrai qu'Allen Walker t'aurait fait une commande intéressante ? Continua Tiky

- je ne vois pas d quoi tu parles

- moi je parie que si car pour ton information Allen est passé me voir, rigola Tiky

- qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- en faite comme il n'était pas sûr que tu lui fasses ce qu'il voudrait il m'a aussi passé commande

- je ne te crois pas

Tiky se leva et s'approcha de Kanda en lui prenant une mèche de cheveux

- pourquoi je te mentirais sur ça mon cher Kanda ?

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Tiky !

- si tu permets de cocher avec toi je laisserais tomber la commande de ton ami Allen

- fiche le camp tout de suite ! S'énerva Kanda

Il repoussa Tiky loin de lui et le pointa du doigt

- si tu oses toucher un seul cheveu d'Allen je te tues ou même si tu essaies de créer cette chose pour lui je te tues de mes propres mains compris ?

- oh là oh là Kanda calme toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une commande reste une commande, je te ferais donc part de mes avancements

Il laissa donc Kanda seul. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pourquoi Allen aurait-il passé une commande à ce crétin ? Vraiment il fallait qu'il soit désespéré pour faire une telle chose. Il essaya de le joindre chez lui mais personne ne lui répondit, il décida quand même d'aller voir sur place mais ne le trouva pas non plus. Il retourna donc à son laboratoire et y passa une nuit très agitée.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il vit qu'Allen l'observait assis depuis le fauteuil d la chambre. Kanda se leva précipitamment et alla vers lui

- où étais-tu passé bon sang !

- pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça je suis un adulte non ?

Tu sais que je t'ai cherché toute la soirée ? S'énerva Kanda

- j'avais besoin de réfléchir, expliqua Allen

- et à quoi pouvais-tu penser pour disparaître sans rien dire ?

- je n'ai pas disparu et même si je me répète je ne suis plus un gamin, s'énerva Allen

- je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ?

- je voulais réfléchir à propos du baiser qu'on a échangé

- à propos de ça…

- je t'aime Kanda

- quoi ! S'exclama Kanda stupéfait

- je t'aime et cela fait des années que ça dur

- pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?

- j'avais peur et comme tu m'as embrassé j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment

- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit et j'en suis désolé

- je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour une relation avec moi c'est pour ça que je maintiens ma commande

- tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama Kanda

- non je suis très sérieux et si tu n'acceptes pas mon offre alors sache que je validerais celle que j'ai faite auprès de Tiky

- tu ne me ferais pas ça ? Se surprit à demander Kanda

- eh bien si, je voudrais juste savoir si tu veux bien me faire cette commande ?

- je te la ferais mais à contre cœur

- je le sais, je viendrais chercher celle-ci ce week-end si cela ne te dérange pas

- tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne me dérange jamais

- je sais et c'est bien ça le problème

- je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose problème ?

- tu ne sais pas me refuser quoi que se soit sauf peut être la seule chose que je veux de toi

- je te considère comme un ami Allen

- alors que signifiait ce baiser ? Demanda Allen

- je ne sais pas, soupira Kanda

- eh bien appel moi dès que tu le sais et en attendant atèle toi pour ma commande

Ill sortit en claquant la porte du laboratoire, Kanda aussi aurait aimé savoir ce que signifiait ce baiser et pourquoi cela le troublé autant ? Jamais auparavant il ne se serait autant de questions sur son ami, mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il toujours amis ou avait-il des sentiments plus profonds pour Allen ? Il soupira et prit un de ses livres, si Allen voulait cette horrible chose il allait l'avoir mais il était hors de question qu'il la teste pour lui.

Lors de sa lecture il vit que de créer un être vivant n'était pas si compliqué que ça et qu'il n'en n'aurait que pour une nuit. Il prépara donc le nécessaire et comme il le pensé cela ne fut pas difficile. Celui qu'il avait crée était assez in réussi.

Il était grand, mince, brun avec de beaux yeux noirs. Il soupira car il n'avait aucune envie qu'Allen touche à cette chose

- bon voilà je t'ai prénommé Komui et tu es l'une de mes créations

- donc vous êtes mon maître ?

- non pas vraiment

- alors pour quelle raison ai-je été crée ?

- tu le seras en tant voulu

Il utilisa son pouvoir de transportation pour envoyer un message à Allen pour lui dire que son ouvre était finie. Dix minutes plus tard Allen entra dans le laboratoire et examina la fameuse création

- alors c'était plus compliqué que tu ne le pensais ?

- non pas vraiment

- et tu l'as testé ? Demanda Allen

- pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ? S'énerva Kanda

- car je te l'ai demandé tout simplement

- et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas

- comme tu veux

Allen s'approcha donc de Komui et passa derrière lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Kanda écarquilla les yeux en regardant son ami faire

- que fais-tu Allen? S'exclama Kanda

- puisque tu ne veux pas l'essayer alors je vais le faire à ta place

- il en est hors de question! S'exclama Kanda

- de quoi tu te mêles? Demanda Allen

Les mains de celui-ci descendirent le long du torse de Komui et celui-ci tourna sa tête vers Allen

- que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir maître?

- laisse-toi juste faire

Kanda regarda son ami faire, celui-ci pose ses lèvres dans le cou de son nouveau jouet et avec sa langue descendit jusqu'au téton de celui-ci et le suçota et malgré lui Kanda se mit à bander

- arrête s'il te plaît Allen

- pourquoi? Il m'appartient n'est ce pas?

Kanda ne répondit pas et vit son ami se déshabiller lentement, il lança ses vêtements un par un à ses pieds. Kanda n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du corps de son ami qui était maintenant nu. Son regard passa de son torse à son entre jambe

- ce que tu vois te plaît Kanda? Souriait Allen

Kanda sursauta, pour quelle raison reluquait-il son meilleur ami?

- ne dit pas n'importe quoi!

- comme tu veux

Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le corps de son partenaire. Kanda était au supplice, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire son ami sans réagir. Il alla donc en direction de celui-ci et le descendit du lit

- désolé Allen mais tu ne peux pas faire ça

- ah bon et pourquoi?

- car jamais je ne laisserais un autre homme que moi te toucher

Allen écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Kanda. Il était donc bel et bien attiré par son ami, mais Allen ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps, il attrapa ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kanda le regarda dans les yeux

- pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- car vu ce que tu m'as dit je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher

- et on fait quoi de Komui? Demanda Kanda

Allen le regarda et eu un petit sourire en coin, ce qui ne plus pas mais pas du tout à Kanda

- on ne va pas gâcher une si belle œuvre

- que veux-tu dire? Demanda Kanda perplexe

- on va s'en servir pour le sexe, rigola Allen

- je ne pense pas que…

Kanda écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Allen posa ses lèvres dans son cou et qu'il commença à le déshabiller

- laisse toi faire, tu verras c'est agréable

Kanda sentit un frisson dans son dos lorsque les mains de son ami effleurèrent ses tétons et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Komui sur la ceinture de son pantalon

- je ne pense pas…

Tu as envie de moi Kanda? Murmura Allen

- euh…oui, soupira Kanda

Plus rien ne servait de la cacher, il avait un penchant pour Allen et il pouvait assouvir ses désirs. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois nus et Kanda embrassa Allen sur tout son corps, pendant que Komui lui caressait son corps. Ensuite il happa les lèvres d'Allen et leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Allen eu un soupir de plaisir

- j'en veux plus Kanda

- à ton service

Komui se mit derrière Allen pour bien le positionner et Kanda lubrifia ses doigts grâce à l'un de ses sorts et pénétra Allen d'un doigt. Celui-ci se contracta mais Kanda continua ses mouvements sensuels et lorsqu'il vit son ami était habitué à sa présence il mit un deuxième puis un troisième. Lorsque Kanda ne put se retenir il pénétra Allen tout doucement. Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit une larme couler sur sa joue

- tu peux y aller, haleta Allen

Kanda fit des va et vient dans Allen tandis que Komui caressait le torse de celui-ci. Kanda adorait regarder Allen soupirer de plaisir. Il prit aussitôt sa verge entre ses mains et fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Au bout d'un certains temps Allen se déversa entre eux tandis que Kanda se déversa en lui. Kanda était épuisé et se laissa retomber sur Allen, lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre sa respiration il regarda son ami

- je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal?

- non ça peut aller

Kanda s'allongea à côté d'Allen et regarda Komui

- on va faire quoi de lui?

- on peut le garder pour qu'il t'aide au laboratoire et par la suite des choses plus amusantes

- ne rigole pas avec ça!

- mais je suis sérieux

Kanda soupira, il savait qu'Allen pouvait être extravagant mais pas têtu à ce point là

- je veux bien le garder comme aide mais cela s'arrête là compris?

- on verra en temps voulu

- oh non alors, prend ce que je te dis pour argent comptant

Allen explosa de rire mais Kanda ne trouvait pas le sujet très amusant. Il allait le lui dire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lavi

- excuse-moi de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive Kanda mais je ne trouve Allen nulle part depuis ce matin

- désolé de t'avoir inquiétait pour rien Lavi, rigola Allen

Lavi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes hommes nus dans le même lit

- oh je suis désolé pour l'interruption, rougit Lavi

- ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as rien interrompu, répondit Kanda

- alors Allen a eu le courage de te dire ce qu'il ressentait?

- oui et on va dire que j'ai été aveugle en ce qui concerne mes propres sentiments envers lui

- c'est bien beau tout ça mais que me voulais-tu Lavi?

- ah oui c'est vrai c'était juste pour te prévenir que Tiky t'attend devant chez toi depuis une heure environ

- et que me veut-il? Soupira Allen

- j'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il te parle et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas chez toi, expliqua Lavi

- pas la peine de s'inquiéter je vais y aller

- je viens avec toi, intervint Kanda

Ils s'habillèrent et prirent leur manteaux et ils se rendirent tous chez Allen en prévenant Komui qu'il devait surveiller la maison. Une fois arrivé, ils remarquèrent tout de suite Tiky qui était assis sur les escaliers devant la maison d'Allen. Lorsque celui-ci les vit il se leva et avança vers eux

- je vois que tu as amené tes gardes du corps Allen, je te fais si peur que ça?

- tu sais bien que non et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu veux pour que Lavi vienne me chercher?

- je voulais juste savoir si tu le voulais maintenant ou la prochaine fois, expliqua Tiky

- qu'est ce que tu racontes? S'étonna Allen

- eh bien ta commande évidemment

- je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr d'en vouloir

- et moi je t'ai dit qu'une commande était une commande

- écoute-moi bien Tiky, Allen t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ta chose, alors fiche lui la paix!

- oh tiens mais ne serait ce pas Kanda le petit chien d'Allen qui prendrait sa défense ?

Allen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Kanda mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure de Tiky et qu'il le prit par le col

- écoute-moi bien sal con ! Si tu t'approches ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois d'Allen ce n'est pas un simple coup de poing que tu auras !

Tiky se défit de la prise de Kanda d'un revers de la main

- sache une chose mon cher Kanda, c'est que ton petit Allen n'est pas aussi innocent que ça

- je t'interdis de…

- on a couché ensemble si tu veux tout savoir

Kanda recula et regarda Allen qui avait prit une teinte pivoine

- ce n'est pas vrai Allen ?

- c'est une très longue histoire, soupira celui-ci

Kanda regarda Tiky partir avec le sourire aux lèvres, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Allen ai put coucher avec un type comme lui. Il se retourna donc vers Allen pour avoir une explication

- c'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Allen, as-tu oui ou non couché avec ce détraqué ?

- oui mais comme je t'ai dit ce n'est pas …

Kanda ne laissa pas à Allen le temps de s'expliquer qu'il repartit chez lui. Comment Allen pouvait-il dire qu'il était amoureux de lui alors qu'il couchait avec son pire ennemi? Une fois arrivé à son laboratoire il se mit à tout balancer, Komui le regarda faire sans bouger

- que vous arrive t-il maître?

- ça ne te regarde pas ! S'énerva Kanda

Dire qu'il avait cru à ce que son ami lui avait dit, s'il avait su ça il n'aurait jamais couché avec lui. Alors qu'il commençait à se calmer on frappa à la porte. Kanda sursauta et regarda celle-ci, si c'était Allen il perdait son temps mais la voie qui s'éleva de derrière la porte n'était pas celle de son ami

- Kanda ouvre moi ! C'est Lavi

- je ne veux voir personne

- c'est Allen, il est partit

- et alors que veux-tu que cela me fasse?

- arrête de faire le con, c'est toi qui faisais celui qui ne le voyait pas depuis le début et tu penses qu'il aurait dû vivre comme un moine? En sachant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'y ait jamais quelque chose entre vous?

Kanda avait écouté la tirade de Lavi, il savait qu'il avait raison mais de là à coucher avec Tiky il y avait des limites !

- va t-en j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses

- fait comme tu veux mais si tu le perds ne vient pas te plaindre

Cette fois Kanda ne répondit pas, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Il était jaloux ? Non pas de Tiky, c'était impossible ! A moins qu'il était jaloux du rapprochement qui c'était fait entre ces deux là, alors que lui ne faisait pas attention à Allen. Il soupira et il décida qu'il devait se comporter en adulte. Il se leva et décida de partir à la recherche d'Allen. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse car il avait réagit comme un sal gamin. C'était de sa faute de toute façon s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses sentiments envers lui. Au bout d'une heure de recherche il ne le trouvait toujours pas, où avait-il bien pu passer? Il se rappela de l'endroit préféré d'Allen, il le trouva à l'étang des deux lunes et Allen était bel et bien là. Celui-ci se retourna et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Kanda s'en voulait et il décida que plus jamais il ne le ferait souffrir, il s'avança vers lui et lui enserra la taille

- je viens pour m'excuser

- je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner

- s'il te plaît, tu es tout pour moi

- comment pourrais-je en être sûr?

- car je t'aime

Allen se retourna et embrassa à pleine bouche Kanda, celui-ci était l'homme le plus heureux et il ne laisserais plus jamais Tiky approcher de son amour.


End file.
